


强人所难10-11

by tensaiyura



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensaiyura/pseuds/tensaiyura





	强人所难10-11

10

 

仙道本来并不打算多喝的，但是不知道为什么，一杯接着一杯灌下去，喝到最后站都站不直。

但在他倒在洋平身上的那一刻，他迷迷糊糊地似乎找到了原因。

他把下巴搁在洋平头上，嫌弃他发胶太多，弄得他下巴黏糊糊的。

“我靠你也好意思嫌我发胶多？”洋平吃力地吐槽着，“重死了…你到底吃什么长大的……”

仙道变本加厉地往他身上倒，他的思维已经很模糊了，他只知道洋平托起他的时候，自己觉得很安心很亲近。

最后洋平像拖尸体一样把他拖上了出租车。仙道顺势歪在他身上，闻着和他同个牌子的发胶的味道。

洋平把他扶起来坐直了，他又一点一点歪过去，倒在他肩膀上，把酒气呼到他脸上。

洋平一巴掌摁住他的口鼻，仙道醉醺醺地笑了起来。

“别吐我身上啊……”洋平嘟哝着。

诶嘿…这么坐怀不乱吗？你不是喜欢我的嘛？仙道想。

他挪了挪屁股，挤到洋平旁边，把整个人都挂在他身上。

他就算坐着也要比洋平高一个头，只有拱起腰背才能把头搁在洋平肩膀上。

“你这家伙喝醉了原来这么粘人的吗？”

仙道嘻嘻笑着，眼前正好是洋平滑动的喉结。

他看了一会，用手戳了戳。

“啧。”洋平抓住他的手摁在腿边。

“哈哈~”

仙道又去戳了一下，在被洋平抓住之前嗖的一下收了回去，又换了个角度戳了过去。

洋平又气又笑，瞪着眼睛要揍他，仙道哈哈笑着一边躲，忽然猛然抬起头咬住了他的喉结。

洋平瞬间僵住了，瞪大了眼睛往后一缩，像是被吸在了车门上。他不能确定仙道到底是认真还是耍酒疯。

“干嘛？……”仙道看着他的表情，心里猛然一抽，却嘻嘻笑起来，“玩玩嘛……”

“……”洋平别开眼去，“神经病……”

“……嘿嘿…”

 

11

 

微妙的尴尬一直持续到回家，打开门，正面迎上了流川沉默的视线。

他站在玄关的顶灯下，头顶上一圈潋滟的光泽，凤眼藏在刘海的阴影里，毫无瑕疵的脸庞如一尊石膏像。

“诶，你来啦？正好，赶紧帮我一把，这家伙沉死了。”

“……”

流川把仙道接了过去，扔到床上。床上满是洋平的气息，仙道扭了扭身子，换了个舒服的姿势，朝流川露齿而笑。

“谢谢你啦，王牌君~”

流川脑门瞬间爆出了青筋，“你这家伙……”

仙道扯起嘴角笑了一下，翻了个身留给他一个背面。

流川正要把他拎起来揍一顿，洋平端着热茶走了进来。

“仙道，喝点茶吧。”

“他没醉。”流川说，“我饿了。”

“哦？……”洋平看了看蜷成一团的仙道，“你可别吐我床上啊。”他把水杯放在床头，“走吧，我给你煮点东西吃。”

刺猬头埋在洋平的小毯子里，听着他们离开的脚步。他听到洋平问流川要不要吃炒面，流川说想吃泡面，洋平说我靠泡面还要我帮你泡啊，流川说要锅煮的好吃。

洋平说行吧行吧。流川说要加个蛋，两根香肠。

洋平说你他娘的怎么不要两个蛋一根香肠呢。

仙道发誓他听到了流川的笑声。

洋平说卧槽那是面部神经抽动还是我真的把你逗笑了。

洋平的话语戛然而止，随后便没了说话的声音。仙道只能听到锅里咕噜噜煮面的声音。

他天马行空的想象力开始发挥了起来。他觉得流川应该抱住了洋平，或者吻住了他，不，应该是先抱了，洋平没有拒绝，然后又吻了。

你不是不喜欢他吗？你喜欢的不是我吗？那你为什么要推开我呢？刺猬头盯着天花板，愣愣地眨了眨眼睛。

他坐起身，看了看床边的垃圾桶，俯身过去吐了起来。

呕吐的声音吸引了外面人的注意力，洋平急匆匆地走进房间，“呼~幸好没吐我床上……”

他坐到仙道身边，拍着他的背。但仙道吐不出东西，只能干呕。

“喝点水吧……”

洋平端着杯子喂他喝，仙道抬起充血的眼睛，看着他水润的淡红色唇。

仙道嘿嘿笑了起来，“你是不是偷偷啾咪了……”

“啾咪？”

“我也要~”

没等洋平反应过来，仙道的舌头已经钻了进来，那滑腻色情的触感让洋平浑身战栗，身体瞬间有了反应，他反射性地推开了仙道，舌尖扯开的时候连出了一条银线。

仙道两手反撑在床上，挂着懒洋洋的似是戏谑的笑，舔了舔唇。

洋平脸红了。

然后他做了件让他后悔了一个小时的事：落荒而逃。

流川在对面嗦面，他双手交叉撑在桌上，指关节一遍遍碾过被仙道亲吻过的地方。

仙道甚至都没继续干什么，只是把舌头伸进来而已……但他越想越觉得脸上发热。

“我去冲个澡……”

温水顺着头顶在他身体上蔓延，洋平靠在墙上，眯起眼看着暖黄的顶灯，做着不可描述的事情。

门外传来流川的声音，他说晚上要睡这里。

洋平含混地说行啊。

仙道睡床上，洋平和流川打地铺。

“枕头不够了诶，给你睡吧。”

“给你。”

“你是客人，我用衣服将就一下吧。”

“一起。”

“不够长吧。”

“给你。”

“喂喂……”

折腾了许久，关了灯说了晚安，那边还时不时传来布料摩擦时窸窸窣窣的声音，仙道的想象力又开始奔腾了。

他爬起来，扶着墙走了出去，接着便传来他呕吐的声音。

洋平也爬了起来，已经适应黑暗的眼睛被浴室的灯刺得睁不开，他眯着眼睛找到了水杯，打开了水龙头。

原本趴在马桶上的人忽然站了起来，眼睛都没睁开的洋平毫无防备地被一双大手捧起了头。

水在哗哗地流，他被仙道抵在了墙上，舌头在他口腔里肆虐。

滑腻的触感让自腰部激起一阵酥麻，仙道高大的身躯完全笼罩了他，温热的躯体严丝合缝地相贴。洋平的手微微颤抖着，沿着他宽厚的背脊向上摸索，抓住了他的肩膀，张开了唇迎接仙道的侵入。

他的吻同样撩人，他把仙道的舌头吸进嘴里热情地旋动舔吸，发出的声音甚至一度盖过了水龙头的水声。

仙道被撩拨得意乱情迷，洋平的手探入他的衣摆，逗弄着他的胸膛。他不知道男人的乳头也可以这么有快感，或许只是因为心理上的亲密带来的刺激。

因为身高差了一大截，他的勃起抵着洋平的腹肌，他将洋平一把抱起抵在墙上，让两人的下体紧紧贴合。

亲密的快感让两人都不由自主地发出了低吟。对仙道来说，那种硬物隔着布料相抵的触感新奇又刺激，他想扯开那碍事的布料……

毫无预兆地，忽然响起一阵敲门声。

洋平一个激灵，清醒过来。尚带着醉意的仙道并不想理会，俯身过来要继续，被洋平草草啄吻了一下，推开了。

洋平打开门，流川揉着困意连连的眼睛，问他没事吧。

“没事，他漱完口就好了。”

仙道配合地接了杯水，咕噜噜漱起口。

“哦，”流川眨巴眨巴豆豆眼，“我扛他回去吧。”

洋平没来得及婉拒，流川已经走进来扛起了仙道。

“……”

洋平看到镜子里一脸无奈的自己，自嘲地笑了一下，关掉了浴室的灯。

流川把仙道扔床上就自顾自睡觉去了，跟着进屋的洋平和躺在床上的仙道对视一眼，都忍不住笑了一下。

“晚安了。”洋平说。

“嗯……”仙道和流川同时嗯了一声。

洋平躺回地板，却无论如何都睡不着了。卧室里一片寂静，只有空调运作时嗡嗡的声音，还有窗外偶尔车辆经过的声音。

不久，身边传来了流川平稳的呼吸声，他睡着了。

正当洋平闭上眼睛准备睡觉时，床上传来了响动。他睁开眼睛，黑暗中，仙道正摸索着在他身边躺下了。

他不由自主地吞了口口水，吞咽时细微的声音也清晰可闻。他又脸红了。

仙道的手直接探进了他的睡裤里，原本软垂的器官搏动着挺立在他手心。

流川就躺在旁边，洋平在战战兢兢中感到无比刺激，微微颤抖的手缓缓拉下了仙道的运动裤。

仙道挺身过来，两人的器官交叠在了一起，由于兴奋而不安分地跳动着。他们的手也交叠着相互抚慰，除了快感，这种亲密更让洋平有感觉。

洋平不知仙道是怎么做到舌吻却不发出一点声音的。他的舌头明明在口腔里翻搅肆虐，却没有任何水声。

他放弃了主动权，软在仙道身下享受起来。在他放松警惕的时候，流川忽然翻了个身，让他瞬间又绷紧了神经。

洋平紧张地盯着流川，抓住仙道示意他停一会，而仙道好像根本没在意似的，手上的动作反而更激烈了。

洋平越抓越紧，仙道忽然把他翻了过来，让他的器官大喇喇地朝向流川，从后面伸出手握住了他。

洋平挣扎了两下就被快感征服了。仙道舔着他的耳朵，问他刺激吗。

洋平喘息着，说不出话。仙道勃起的器官抵在他臀间磨蹭，他想象着那根巨大的东西在身体里肆虐的感觉，不久便蜷起脚趾，射在了仙道手中。

空气里飘着一股精液的味道，洋平瘫软在仙道怀里，摸索着握住了仙道还未满足的器官。

勃起的器官在手中跳动，手心滚烫，连带着身体也一起发烫，洋平觉得喉咙发痒，他咽了口口水，埋头向下探去。

被温热湿润的口腔包裹住吮吸，仙道轻轻抽了口气，抓住了洋平柔软的黑发。黑暗中他看不清洋平的脸，只感到他的唇瓣的亲吻，舌尖的舔舐，口腔的吸吮和齿列的轻磨。

他抓着他的头发挺动起来，男人温顺地张嘴承受着，舌头灵巧地搅动。最后在深喉中快感积累到了顶峰。

结束后的两人并排躺在地板上喘息，旁边睡着轻轻打鼾的流川。

仙道为洋平穿好衣服，在他唇上啄吻一下，拎起自己的衣服回到床上。

洋平盯着天花板，许久都无法入眠。

 

\-------

 

我jio得有点OOC了……就当是仙道喝了假酒吧……

以及……流川我对不起你！等我给你配个樱木大战三百回合！！！！


End file.
